Onyx dragon chapter 1
by Mellinnium
Summary: My new story that is somewhat similar to ' the new dragon slayer'. Please rate or pm me how good the starting was
1. Chapter 1

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow" This is Lucy Heartfilia, a 24 year old celestial wizard. " Hey Lucy wait. Happy wanted to know if we could spend the night at your place." and this is Natsu Dragneel, a 26 year old fire/lightning dragon slayer and yes does have a flying talking pet cat. " No of course not, remember last time?"

(Flash back)

"Ahhhh, a nice hot bath to cool me down. But now since it's summer It would be really stupid of me to change into my pj's, I'll just sleep naked." She dropped the towel down on the ground and got into bed and pulled the covers over her. Then she fell asleep, (*tap tap*) she woke up and strangely felt hands caressing her butt. She turned around, " AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

(back from flash back)

" Yeah sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself." he said with a big wide smirk. " Listen Natsu I know we're getting married and all but I'm just not ready for that yet." she looked away, with saddened eyes. They kept walking farther from the guild to Lucy's house, the silence felt akward to both of them. As they were walking past a store Natsu stopped, " Lucy... listen I love with all my heart so I need you to trust me while I go in this shop, just go keep walking home. Happy here will keep you company." , "Aye, sir!" Lucy smiled at him " Okay I will trust you, just promise me you wont go picking up other girls." both laughed with a smile. They waved goodbye.

" You can see them right?" , " Yeah" (*end of call*). " Natsu Dragneel, Lightning/but mostly fire dragon slayer, fiance Lucy Heartfilia, wedding day a week from now, best man Happy the cat, guild Fairy tail, weakness... Lucy. Day Monday, a week from now and everything will go as planned."

(*boom*) " Lucy I'm home!" Lucy looked at him with angry eyes, Natsu why would you destroy my door?" Natsu got scared. " Sorry, listen I bought you these flowers. I hope you like 'em." Lucy picked Happy up from her lap and put him in their bed, " Thanks Natsu I love them. Hey you know who else I love?" Natsu tried guessing, but thinking was really hard for him. "Uh, is it Loke? (*buzz*) Happy? (*buzz*) Taurus? (*buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz*) Me? (*DING, DING, DING)" They laughed then they couldn't help but stare at each others lips. " Natsu I-" Natsu cut her off. " I think it's time ( both nodded). They closed the curtains and turned off the lights.

( The next day)

(*boom*) " I'M HAVING A BABY!"  
Guild: WHAAAAAAAT!?


	2. Chapter 2

(Morning)

Lucy sat down on her bed, watching the sun rise up in the sky. " Wow I can't believe mornings are so beautiful" she said with a smile. Natsu got dressed in the bathroom, " so Lucy what job you wanna go do today?" Natsu walked out in his normal guild clothes. " Enough to pay the rent for you, me, and our new baby. Lucy rubbed her stomach, she already felt like a mother. " So what sex do you think it's gonna be?" Natsu stared at her like she was crazy. " No I mean what GENDER do you think the baby's gonna be?" They both laughed, " I knew what you meant, I'm hoping for a little baby girl. She'll have long flowing her like you, but it'll be my hair color, salmon colored." They couldn't wait for the baby. " Hey Natsu what day is it?" Natsu checked the calender filled with X's, " Hmmmm, oh, here it is. It's Friday the 13th." Both of them planned to not leave the house, but they HAD to go out to do a job for the rent. ( in unison) " We'll have to be careful all day!"

(At the guild: Fairy Tail)

Natsu went straight to the job board to find the safest job. " Help me climb a mountain!? reward... 12 MILLION JEWELS!?" Natsu ran over to Lucy who was chatting with Levy on how to take care of babies. " NATSU WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" Natsu couldn't talk because he had to focus on avoiding bad luck items.

(Mt. Hakobe)

Natsu stopped up the side of the mountain. he looked down, " Okay we're at least halfway up the-" Lucy stopped him " Nuhuh we're like basically at the top already!" They started arguing, but it only lasted for 2 minutes as they heard groaning, they saw someone in a black cloak grasping his stomach. " Sir are you okay?" Lucy asked the unknown man. " Sir are you-" *blast* Lucy flew back a few meters. " Get away! I can't let anyone get hurt!" *kick* Natsu kicked him in his stomach " WHY IN HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO LUCY!" the man looked at Natsu with glowing blue eyes " I warned you but now I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." He got up and uncovered his face, he had three enormous scars on his right eye. " My names Kenji, I was once a shaolin student when I got my new powers... every thing went downhill" Natsu stared at him, " What do you mean by downhill?"

(Flashback)

" As child I was always the best of the best as a shaolin student, the masters rewarded me honored me applauded me. They couldn't get enough of me, I was their star student... But when I was 15 they made me one of their top body gaurds. I thought alright I can do this. Then one night we all heard a sound form outside, they sent me because I was still just a rookie. I followed the sound all the way to a cliff, I saw a glowing light, but I wanted to touch it. Then I remembered, curiosity killed the cat. So I struck it with my lance and... and I woke up in the infirmary, the other gaurds told me how when I left they were attacked. All of the masters died, but when I told them what happened they didn't believe me, they said they found me sleeping in the grass with a little bruise. After that they revoked me of my job, home, statistics, even my knowledge of their ways and training. They used magic to clear EVERYTHING I WORKED HARD FOR! SO you know what I did... I snuck back in at midnight and used my powers to kill all of them. Then I came to Magnolia in hopes of finding a dark guild, but you destroyed them all, then I put that FAKE job up in hopes that you fairy tail would get it and send the strongest of the strong to...meet...their...doom"

(Back to Mt. Hakobe)

" Tell me Kenji whats your power?" Kenji looked up at Natsu and smiled " Oh, my power you ask...oh it's a little something called...VIDEO!" Kenji stayed in one place, but he was glowing blue. So Natsu took the time to attack, he rushed to where Kenji stood... *punch* Kenji punched Natsu in the Stomach only a few feet from where Natsu THOUGHT Kenji was standing. " Welome to HELL!" Natsu blacked out. ' What...what...WHAT JUST HAPPENED!'. When Natsu woke up he looked around for Lucy, he couldn't find her. " No...no.. no...NO! LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYY!"

* * *

Sorry I haven't made the story in a while but you know kids in summer, great news for me though I'm going to 8th grade! YAY! I didn't come up with the video power by my self though. When my brother got the new PS4 on wednesday I was excited because Infamous: second son came with it, and that's where I got the whole Video power thing from, so don't worry I'll be back with another story just give me time guys. Chapter 3 will either come out Friday or Sunday, it can't be Monay. because Monday I'm travelling to Ohio and I don't have a laptop so after chap.3 It's gonna take a while for me to create chap.4

P.S. Natsu and Lucy's wedding is planned to be in chap.4, I was gonna do it in chap.3 but I didn't feel like making this story too long, so until then see ya


	3. Chapter 3

This is just gonna be a small short until next time, next time I PROMISE for chap.4 Natsu will defeat Kenji and him and Lucy will get together to have their wedding.

* * *

Natsu bursted in the guild the doors broken off their hinges, the guild members were scared they had no idea why the normally calm, and cool Natsu would look crazy, destructive, and... wait that's how he normally is. Natsu put his foot down from kicking both doors open, he lifted his shadowed head. His eyes glowed red, The guild members began to back off, some tried to run away, and some tried to fight. But Natsu walked straight through their attacks, he grabbed Makorav by his neck and didn't let go. " Where's Lucy?" he had that kind of dragconic voice, like Igneel. Makarov enlarged his hand, and SMACKED it onto Natsu's head like he was crushing an ant. He thought it was all over, but suddenly Natsu got up and... " Fire dragon-"

(Dark Alley)

Lucy woke up, " Mmmmpppphh mpph" she opened her eyes and looked around for a clue as to where she might be...but she couldn't see a thing. She tried blinking, she felt it, she blinked again. She was blind folded, she tried to get up and move but she was all tied up. Then there was a breeze...SHE WAS NAKED! She started to panic thinking ' why am I naked, what happened, did I get raped!? AM I GOING TO HAVE TWO BABIES?!' then someone lifted the blindfold, her eyes had to adjust to the light. " Yeah, she's here and ready. Yeah boss I got her good, oh yeah of course she's naked. No I didn't do anything, oh ok I'll but her in the back of the truck, alright boss." the man turned around, it was Kenji. He picked her up and carried her to a white van, and put her in the trunk.

" LUUUUUUCCCCYYYYY!"

' NAAAATSSUUUUU!'


	4. Chapter 4

( Where we left off)

Natsu looked to his right, tears in his eyes " Master, please help me find Lucy" Makorov looked at Natsu in shock then he understood " Okay, we'll help you Natsu".

( Other side of town)

" Mmmmmppphh, mmmppph," *thump* the blindfold was taken off, Lucy got up and looked around. " So boss what d'ya think?" she looked around to see who it was but she couldn't see, she was the only one in the spotlight. then she saw someone come into the light. " So this is Lucy Heartfilia, hmmph for a spoiled rich brat she sure has nice breasts" she looked down at herself ' WHY AM I NAKED?!' she thought. Then he started to fondle with them, " Oh yeah you know me good Kid, mmmmm, nice, soft boobs. She couldn't hold her tears back the only person that she allowed to touch her like this was Natsu. ' Natsu where are you?'

*CRASH*

There was another spotlight and Natsu was right in the middle of it. When he looked up and saw what was going on he telepathically told Warren to forget about the plan he didn't need help. He ended the call and set fire to the card, he started walking over to Lucy picked her up put her outside, untied her, and gave her clothes. Then he got back inside and walked to the man who was feeling Lucy, " AAAAAAAAHHHHH" *punch*. (R.I.P there lies a knocked out Kenji) He looked dead straight at the man *crash* Wendy burst in air blasted the guy, he skidded across the building, outside, then Gajeel iron dragon punched him in the air then trap him on the ground with 110 lbs of iron over him, Then Laxus Lightning dragon electrocuted him through Gajeel's arm. All that and the guy was back in the place where they first attacked him, in front of Natsu. " Now... to get MY payback" The guy looked at Natsu with fear spread across his face. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

(4 days later)

" Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy to be your beloved wife" Natsu looked at her " I do" Lucy was so happy to hear that. " And do you Lucy Heart-" she interrupted him " I do" The priest was shocked for a moment but then laughed at it, " You may now kiss the bride" They both leaned in for a passionate kiss, only 1 centimeter from the kiss. *explosion* The whole building exploded, Natsu laid there for a few minutes then he got up ears ringing. He looked at himself covered in dust and smoke, then that's when it hit him " Lucy? Lucy? LUCY?! *cough, cough* LUCY!" he got down under the smoke and inhaled all the fire surrounding him that's when he inhaled just in time. A line of fire was about to engulf Lucy, he ran to her side. " LUCY!" she looked up her vision was blurred, " Natsu I-I can't" he didn't understand. " What do you mean you can't? What can't you do" she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. that's when her body became limp and cold. " Lucy wake up, Lucy. Why are you cold? Here lemme warm you up" he used most of his body heat to warm her body. Still nothing, " No, no, no Lucy you gotta wake up. Your all I got...no. LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYY!"


End file.
